<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where in the world will they meet again? Additional chapters by Chloe_Burgeroiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648152">Where in the world will they meet again? Additional chapters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz'>Chloe_Burgeroiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where will they meet again? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SOFT GAYS, Team Red, Team as Family, acme, vile - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff related to Where in the world will they meet again...<br/>So come and read about Carmen accepting her feelings, some soft team red moments, Julia's normal day... all stuff like that!<br/>I would recommend that you read the actual fic first. But hey, you do you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where will they meet again? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where in the world will they meet again? Additional chapters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Carmen said in chapter 3, the Malmö chapter, that she would talk to Ivy and Zack later. This is later.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Carmen had promised the twins they sat down to talk. After Julia had sneaked back to her own hotel-room of course. She didn't want the shorter woman hear what the twins would ask her.</p><p>"So Cahm, spill" Ivy said staring at her.</p><p>"What do you want me to say?!" Carmen asked, crossing her arms. </p><p>"You like her don't you"</p><p>"Of course she does, she's fucking smitten! Did you see her fa-" Zack was shut up with a pillow to his head. </p><p>Carmen, who had thrown it, were blushing furiously.</p><p>"I'm not smitten" She huffed and leaned back on the very same couch that she and Julia had been cuddling on some hours ago.</p><p>"You're blushing~" Ivy teased her.</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"No you're Carmen" Zack joked.</p><p>"I hate you all" Carmen grumbled.</p><p>"That's a lie!"</p><p>"Is it thought-" Carmen were broken off by her phone ringing. It was Player.</p><p>"Yo, Player, did you want in? We're helping Cahm realizing her feelings for Jul-" Ivy were interrupted by a pillow to the face from Carmen.</p><p>"Oh? That explains the soft spot you have for her" Player said, eyes glimmering with mischief. </p><p>Carmen put her face in her hands, groaning quietly to herself. What did she do to deserve this?</p><p>"But for real, tell us. And don't just say <em>'we're friends'</em> or some shit like that" Ivy said, doing a horrible impression of Carmen when she said 'we're friends'.</p><p>Carmen snorted and said, "I don't sound like that!".</p><p>"Oh but you do!"</p><p>"I do not"</p><p>"Hi my name is Carmen Sandiego, I steal stuff! Like Jules heart" Zack did an even worse impression of her then Ivy had.</p><p>"My voice is not that high pitched! You know what <em>you</em> sound like, Zack? <em>I hate Tray but I looooove food and driving carssss</em>" Carmen actually did a great impression.</p><p>Ivy burst out laughing, Player had been cackling since Zack did his impression.</p><p>"And you!" Carmen pointed at Ivy, "You sound like; 'ello, I'm Ivy the best twin, I'm cool and repair cars" This voice was almost spot on.</p><p>"Why are you so good at doing these voices?" Player asked as both Ivy and Zack where dying of laughter.</p><p>"Do Player next!" Zack said trough giggles.</p><p>Carmen cleared her throat and tried to make herself sound like a sixteen year old boy.</p><p>"I'm Player, I'm a hacker and I'm allergic to the sun. Bleh bleh bleh I am actually a vampire! Boo"</p><p>Zack fell off the couch in his laughter and Ivy were trying to catch her breath but kept falling back into laughter.</p><p>"Oh no you uncovered my great secret!"</p><p>"That you're allergic to the sun? Honestly a little sunlight could do you good"</p><p>"No, that I'm a vampire"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Can you do Shadowsan's voice?" Player asked.</p><p>Before Carmen had chance to do her Shadowsan impression, Zack were standing up, ready to do his impression.</p><p>"Zack, you are my favorite student-"</p><p>"Nonono, he's more like; I'm a cool ninja dude that can use chopsticks as weaponsssss- heeeeey Shadow-san" Ivy squawked when she saw the man.</p><p>Shadow-san had entered, he didn't look amused on what they were doing. </p><p>"I do not sound like that" He said before disappearing into his room.</p><p>Carmen smiled, this was her family. </p><p>Later that night, after they had stopped VILE yet again, Ivy approached her. Shadow-san and Zack were already asleep. Carmen was sitting on the couch and Ivy sat down next to her.</p><p>"Hi" Carmen whispered.</p><p>"Hey" Ivy answered.</p><p>"You love her" Ivy said after some silence, "Do you not?"</p><p>Carmen blushed, a deep shade of red. "No! Of course not"</p><p>Ivy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You leave her notes, you trust her with artifacts" </p><p>"That's because she's working for ACME and ACME wants the artifacts back to their-"</p><p>Ivy just held up a hand to silence her.</p><p>"Look, you can tell me. We're like sisters or something by now, we're a family" </p><p>Carmen sighed.</p><p>"I've never liked somebody like this before... I just don't know" She muttered, leaning back.</p><p>"Tell me how you feel around her. I'll help you figure it out" Ivy whispered, resting one of her hands on Carmen's shoulder.</p><p>"Well... It's like" Carmen paused to think, looking up at the ceiling. "It's like a roller coaster... I get that feeling you get in the loops when I'm around Jules... She works for ACME but I still trust her. I've noticed that when she talk about history her whole face lit's up and that... that makes me smile"</p><p>Ivy were quiet for a long time.</p><p>"I think you like her"</p><p>"Why wouldn't I like her? She's a perfect human being, much better then her coworkers"</p><p>"No like, have you ever considered that you maybe like her in a more... uhm, romantic way?"</p><p>"I-... maybe? I don't know" Carmen muttered, staring at her hands.</p><p>"Do you want to hold her? And protect her from all the bad people in the world? Do you want to kiss her? Hold her hand?"</p><p>Carmen went quiet, putting her face in her hands. Her thoughts were going wild because yes, she did want to do all those things to Julia, to her Jules.</p><p>"Anyways I sho-" Ivy made a move to stand up.</p><p>"Yes" Carmen whispered weakly.</p><p>"Yes to what?"</p><p>"Yes I want to hold her, Yes I want to protect her, Yes I want to k-kiss her, Yes I want to hold her hand" Carmen whispered out, not daring to look at Ivy.</p><p>"Then you like her, as in a crush" Ivy said with a smile.</p><p>"Oh god, why did my first crush have to be on our enemy?"</p><p>"Julia isn't our enemy thought, is she?"</p><p>"No... I trust her, we trust her"</p><p>"Then you should consider telling her-"</p><p>"I cant do that!" Carmen said in a panic.</p><p>"Not now dumbass, take your time" Ivy reassured her. </p><p>"Oh... okay" </p><p>There was a long silence, this time it was a little bit more awkward. </p><p>"I should go to sleep"</p><p>"Oh, good night Ivy"</p><p>"Night Cahm" </p><p>Ivy stood up and strolled over to the door to her and Zack's room. </p><p>"For the record, I think she likes you back!" Ivy said before going into the room.</p><p>Carmen had a hard time sleeping that night. But she had made an important discovery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>